Una semana al estilo Emmett
by BreakfastAfter10
Summary: Cansada de las peleas diarias, Esme toma una decisión extraña. Por una semana, Emmett tendrá la posibilidad de organizar las salidas familiares y nadie podrá negarse a lo que él decida. Situado entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.
1. Esme está loca

**D****isclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ummary:** Cansada de las peleas diarias, Esme toma una decisión extraña. Por una semana, Emmett tendrá la posibilidad de organizar las salidas familiares y nadie podrá negarse a lo que él decida. Situado entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>C<strong>**apítulo****1:**** Esme está loca**

**Bella Pov.**

— ¡Basta! — exclamó Esme enojada, algo que pocas veces había llegado a ver en el tiempo que la conocía.

Era sábado por la tarde y hacía media hora — o tal vez más — que Rosalie, Emmett y Alice discutían a los gritos, mirándose entre si con rabia, como si fueran los peores enemigos.

— ¿Qué pasa Esme? — preguntó la rubia con voz contenida, mientras fulminaba a su marido con la mirada y él sonreía abiertamente.

— ¡No!— gritó Alice exasperada, y en aquel instante Edward se levantó de su lugar, contrariado.

— Es injusto ¡Ni Bella ni yo nos hemos inmiscuido en esa discusión! — gritó enojado y me sorprendí al verlo hablarle en ese tono a Esme. Edward muy pocas veces le levantaba la voz a su "madre". Tomé su mano para que se tranquilizara y él se dio vuelta, regalándome su hermosa sonrisa torcida, aunque notaba perfectamente que él no estaba precisamente alegre.

— Lo siento Edward, será una semana cada uno, sin excepciones. — respondió ella con tono tranquilo.

— Pero, ¿por qué? ¿No podemos simplemente nosotros irnos por nuestro lado y que ellos hagan lo que quieran? — Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y yo los mirábamos confundidos mientras hablaban.

— ¿Puede alguien explicar de qué rayos están hablando? — Rosalie, quien no estaba de muy buen humor, preguntó con su hermosa pero a la vez venenosa voz.

— Esme ha decidido que cada semana será un integrante de la familia el que decida qué cosas haremos. — comentó Edward. — Como se la pasan peleando todo el día por esa razón, ella decidió ponerle fin a ello.

— ¿Qué? — pregunté confundida a Alice, quien ya se había sentado nuevamente, dándose por vencida.

— Lo que escuchaste Bella. — Comentó Esme sonriéndome. — Hace años que los chicos no pasan tiempo juntos como familia, siempre discutiendo entre ellos, o luchando contra malvados vampiros, pero nunca salen a divertirse juntos como los hermanos que son. —

— Así que… — alentó Jasper para que explicara cual era su idea.

— Así que he decidido que por estas seis semanas que quedan de vacaciones, cada uno podrá decidir por una semana, que harán todos como familia, sin posibilidad de replicas.

— Lo que significa que si en mi semana decido que escalaremos el Aconcagua, lo haremos. — Dijo Edward enojado, sentándose junto a mí y pasando su brazo por mi cintura.

— Por supuesto que no, Edward. No podrán elegir ninguna actividad que implique riesgos para Bella, no queremos que salga lastimada. — Esme lo miró como si tuviera dos cabezas. — ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo permitiría poner a Bella en peligro?

— Lo siento Esme, pero permitir que ciertas personas decidan lo que haremos por toda una semana, es ponerla en peligro. — Edward miraba a Rosalie, quien le devolvió la mirada ofendida.

— No soy una perra Edward, o sí, pero no tanto. — Comentó mirándolo despectivamente.

Yo aún no comprendía del todo la idea. Si bien había entendido que por una semana cada uno tendría permitido decidir qué haríamos todos como familia, no sabía hasta que punto podríamos decidir qué haría el otro.

— Las cosas serán así. En su semana, podrán decidir que actividades harán cada día, sin que los demás puedan quejarse, siempre y cuando sea algo lógico, productivo y… –

— Ir de compras es algo lógico y productivo. – Sonrió felizmente Alice, seguramente pensando en todo lo que podría comprar durante esos siete días que todos estaríamos a su disposición.

— … y no se podrán repetir las salidas. Si el martes van de compras, genial, no podrán volver a hacerlo ninguno de los demás días. — Explicó Carlisle entrando a la sala y abrazando por la cintura a su mujer. ¿Acaso se habían puesto de acuerdo para esto?

— Hay un problema Esme, Charlie no me dejará venir a aquí los siete días de la semana por seis semanas más. — Comenté mirándola sonriente.

— Oh Bella, ¿tu padre no te lo ha dicho? — Esme preguntó preocupada. — Billy Black lo ha invitado a un viaje de pesca por ocho días en los que te quedarás con nosotros. —

— Exactamente, nos preguntó si podías quedarte aquí hasta que él volviese y obviamente aceptamos. Luego veremos que hacer con las demás semanas. — continuó Carlisle.

Los miré extrañada. ¿Desde cuándo Charlie se iba por más de una semana y no me avisaba? Hablaría con él cuando llegara a casa.

— Muy bien, entonces, ¿quién será el encargado de decidir qué haremos esta semana? — Preguntó Rosalie con el ceño fruncido.

— Emmett. — Respondió una muy alegre Esme antes de retirarse con su marido, robando un grito de júbilo del susodicho.

**Rosalie Pov.**

¿Cómo Esme podía ser tan insensata? ¿Y cómo, por los Volturi y toda su guardia, Carlisle apoyaba sus ideas?

Emmett. ¿Quién en su sano juicio permitía que Emmett hiciera y deshiciera en nuestra vida, o no vida, a su antojo?

Amo a mi esposo, es lo mejor que me pasó en mi vida vampírica, pero después de todo, era Emmett. Todos sabían que no se podía confiar en él para cosas como esta.

— ¡Ya tengo una idea! – Exclamó Emmett a mi lado, y todos centraron su atención en él. — ¡Vayamos todos a jugar el baseball! — lo miré con el ceño fruncido.

— Emmett, idiota ¿Cómo vamos a jugar al baseball cuando siquiera está lloviendo? Además, ¿ya olvidaste lo que dijo Esme? Nada de poner la vida de la humana en peligro. — comenté mirando a Bella con desprecio.

— Detesto decir esto, pero Rosalie tiene razón, ¿quieres atraer la atención de todo el pueblo a nosotros? Sabía que esta era una responsabilidad demasiado grande para ti. — Edward pasaba su mano distraídamente por el cabello de Isabella, mientras ella tamborileaba distraídamente los dedos por el mango del sofá, seguramente tratando de mantener la paz.

— Pues, está bien. ¿Quieren algo sin riegos? Tendremos algo sin riesgos. — comentó Emmett enojado.

**Emmett Pov.**

Observé enojado a mi familia. Raramente me enojaba con ellos, pero me molestaba que me trataran de idiota. Si bien podía ser algo infantil, y me gustaba mucho divertirme jugándoles bromas, no era estúpido, y no los haría hacer algo que pudiera poner la integridad de mi hermanita en riesgo.

— ¿Qué pretendes que hagamos, entonces? — preguntó Jasper tratando de calmarme con su poder. Odiaba que hiciera eso, porque funcionaba. Las pocas veces que me enojaba con mi familia, él tenía que manipular mis emociones. ¡Era injusto!

— Nos quedaremos en casa todo el día. — comenté alargando la 'o' en la palabra todo, con dramatismo. — Y jugaremos a la Wii.—

— ¿Qué? ¡No! No pienso quedarme encerrada todo el día viendo como ustedes, marmotas, juegan a esos aburridos juegos. Ni se les ocurra. — comentó Alice alzando el rostro de forma desafiante y cruzando sus brazos frente a su pecho.

— Lamento llevarte la contra Emmett, pero Esme dijo que teníamos que hacer cosas productivas. Y definitivamente, quedarnos en casa jugando con la Wii, no es para nada productivo. — Bella habló por primera vez desde que Esme anunció que esta semana sería yo el que eligiera que hacer.

— Oh, lo siento. Pero como todas mis ideas son idiotas, no se me ocurre otra cosa. — comenté ofendido.

**Edward Pov.**

Pocas veces lográbamos ofender a Emmett, él siempre se tomaba nuestras bromas a la ligera, no era una persona resentida ni mucho menos. De igual forma, ahora estaba enojado y eso solo podía traer cosas malas cuando nuestra semana entera dependía de él.

— Oye osito, no quiero que estés enojado. — Rose se acercó a mi hermano sonriéndole suavemente, como solo con él hacía.

Sabía que funcionaría, luego de uno o dos besos, Emmett volvería a ser el gran oso feliz que era siempre.

— Pero es que Rosie, bebé, ustedes piensan que soy estúpido. ¡Y no lo soy! — exclamó Emmett tristemente. Todo su show de "soy un pobre inocente al que maltratan" nos estaba cansando a todos. Solo queríamos librarnos de este castigo que Esme nos había puesto.

No recordaba porque le hacíamos caso. Realmente ni ella ni Carlisle eran nuestros verdaderos padres.

Luego vino a mi mente todo lo que hacían por nosotros. Los autos, la ropa, las casas. Sin contar el apoyo incondicional que nos brindaban. Todo lo que nos habían dado, y seguían dando diariamente.

Sí, tenían derecho a darnos órdenes como nuestros verdaderos padres, ya que actuaban de tal forma.

Trataba de mantener los pensamientos de todos bloqueados, ya que todos sugerían lo mismo: _Esme está siendo tan injusta. ¿Emmett? El arruinará nuestra semana._

Luego de unos minutos hablando, Rosalie había logrado ablandar a Emmett, logrando que se pusiera a pensar y dejara su enojo en el olvido.

— ¡Sí! — exclamó Alice feliz. — Esa es una magnífica idea Emmett. En serio, perdón si te herí diciéndote idiota. ¡Eres tan inteligente! — todos miramos a Alice extrañados, y luego de eso, decidí dejar de bloquear sus pensamientos.

Alice nos veía a los seis bailando en un pub en Seattle, Bella tomaba un trago alegremente mientras que mis hermanos bailaban felizmente en la pista.

— Pues para mi es una idea absurda. Somos vampiros Emmett, no humanos. Deben entender eso de una vez. — comenté enojado. No dejaría que Bella se emborrachara.

**Alice Pov.**

Salté en mi lugar, feliz. Por fin Emmett tenía una buena idea. Y no permitiría que el amargado de Edward lo arruinara. ¿Qué si Bella se emborrachaba solo un poquito? Era joven, tenía tan solo 17 años, algún día pasaría.

— Oh vamos Edward, siempre quise ir a uno de esos lugares. ¿Por qué ser lo que somos nos lo impide? — pregunté haciendo un puchero.

— Siento interrumpir su grata conversación, pero hay gente aquí que no ve el futuro ni lee mentes. — comentó mi marido con voz calmada. Sabía que no estaba molesto realmente, podía sentir mi felicidad y eso lo hacía feliz a él también.

— Creo que podemos ir a un pub que abre esta noche en Seattle. Escuché a Newton hablando por teléfono diciendo que sería el evento del verano cuando pasó cerca de mi zona de caza, la tarde anterior. — comentó Emmett sonriendo inocentemente.

— ¿Un pub? — preguntó Bella sorprendida. — ¿Por qué querrían ir a uno?

— Nunca hemos estado en uno Bella, nos gustaría saber como es. — comentó Rosalie. ¡Sí! Ella estaba de nuestro lado.

— Pues yo si estuve en uno, y déjenme decirles, es algo muy aburrido. — respondió mi humana amiga observando a Jasper. Si él se negaba, seríamos tres contra tres.

— No lo sé… — comentó mi esposo inseguro. Enseguida supe lo que lo preocupaba.

— No lastimarás a nadie Jazz, iremos de casa ahora y estarás perfectamente alimentado para que aquello no te afecte. —

**Jasper Pov.**

Observé con duda a Alice.

— Tus visiones no siempre son certeras Alice. —

— ¿Estás desconfiando de mi? — preguntó fingiendo estar ofendida, aún así sabía que ella me entendía.

— No desconfío de ti. Desconfío de mí — aclaré mirándola suavemente.

Pensé en el lugar al que probablemente iríamos, atestado de humanos. Podía imaginarme cientos de corazones latiendo rápidamente mientras sus portadores bailaban divertidos. Podía imaginar la sangre caliente recorriendo sus cuerpos. Llamándome. Tentándome. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al imaginarme bebiendo de ellos.

No sabía si lo que me afectaba era el temor por hacerlo, por arruinar todo lo que había construido con mi familia, o el hecho de desear aquello.

Traté de mantener la calma y no pensar en ello.

Reí por la ironía de mi vida. Podía manejar las emociones de cualquiera en esta habitación sin problemas, sentir lo que sentían, y cambiarlo. Pero no podía controlar las mías.

Sí, irónico.

— Por favor Jazz, nos la pasaremos genial. ¿No te da un poco de curiosidad pensar en cómo será ir a uno de esos pubs de los que siempre escuchamos hablar? Que hayamos nacido hace décadas no significa que no sigamos siendo adolescentes. Vampiros o no, seguimos siéndolo, y me gustaría tener alguna experiencia más… humana, y acorde a nuestra edad. — Alice se había acercado hasta situarse frente a mí.

Aún cuando yo estaba sentado y ella parada, apenas podía llevarme unos pocos centímetros.

Observé su rostro lleno de contenida alegría. Sabía que esto le hacía mucha ilusión, siempre lo había sabido. Cada vez que alguien hablaba de esos lugares, aunque tratara de ocultarlo, podía sentir su curiosidad.

— Me apunto. — comenté simplemente. Jamás podría negarle nada al amor de mi no-vida.

— Entonces, perfecto. ¡Los Cullen y la pequeña Swan tendrán noche de fiesta! — exclamó Emmett.

Sonreí, no podría ser tan malo…

¿Cierto?

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, primero que nada, me presento. <strong>

**Mi nombre es Rosario, tengo 17 años, y bla bla bla, podrán encontrar el resto en mi perfil.**

**Espero que la historia sea de su agrado, hace bastante comencé a escribirla — aproximadamente un año — y nunca la seguí luego del Rosalie Pov. Pero hace unos días, revisando mi carpeta de documentos, en el que tengo millones de historias sin terminar — soy un poco inconstante — la encontré y pensé que sería bueno continuarla.**

**No será siempre así, con los Pov's de los seis personajes en cada capítulo, pero quería darles una introducción a cada uno.**

**La historia se centra en esas vacaciones que Bella menciona en Luna Nueva, como las mejores de su vida.**

**Por otro lado, me gustaría que pasaran por mi perfil, donde se informaran sobre mi otra cuenta en FF. Quizás alguna ya leyó historias mías, y la que no lo hizo y tiene curiosidad por otras cosas escritas por mí, puede pasarse por mi otra cuenta.**

**Sin más, espero sus reviews, si no llego a 5 como minimo no continuaré la historia, no voy a seguir algo que nadie lee. Así que no importa si tienen cuenta o no en FF, todas pueden comentar ya que son los que me animarán a continuar.  
><strong>

**Saludos para todos, R****osario****G.**


	2. Pequeño acercamiento

**D****isclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ummary:** Cansada de las peleas diarias, Esme toma una decisión extraña. Por una semana, Emmett tendrá la posibilidad de organizar las salidas familiares, y nadie podrá negarse a lo que él decida. Situado entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Pequeño acercamiento<br>**

**Alice Pov.**

Sabía que esta noche sería genial. La mejor de la semana, estaba segura.

Y no porque lo hubiese visto, sino porque era obvio. Nunca venía mal tener nuevas experiencias, y siempre había querido ir a un pub, tener una experiencia humana, aún siendo vampiro.

¿Era aquello malo? No.

Entonces, ¿por qué Edward actuaba como si lo fuera? ¿Acaso no le gustaba vernos felices?

Sé que quizás era una idea tonta pensar eso, pero sinceramente, no lo entendía. Sí, lo más probable era que Bella terminara ebria. Gran cosa.

No es que no me preocupe por ella, por supuesto que lo hago, es mi mejor amiga, y sinceramente, cuando no estábamos cerca me la pasaba chequeando su futuro, solo para corroborar que todo estaría bien. Pero aún así, sabía que nada malo le pasaría. Seguramente mañana al medio día tendría dolor de cabeza, nada más.

¿Qué podría pasarle en un pub repleto de gente y con cinco vampiros cuidándola? Absolutamente nada.

Sin preocuparme mucho por lo que pensaría Edward, ya que sabía que al fin y al cabo se divertiría — lo había visto, pero no se lo había mostrado, quería que lo descubriera solo — decidí que era un buen momento para elegir la ropa que Bella y yo usaríamos, no podía confiarle eso a mi humana amiga, ya que probablemente erigiría algún jean desgastado y viejo. Horrible, pero cierto.

Luego de que todos nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en cómo iríamos — obviamente no dejaríamos que Edward llevase a Bella ya que se escaparían —, todos decidimos que era tiempo de arreglar nuestros asuntos, eran las cinco de la tarde y a las nueve teníamos que estar todos en la sala de estar para partir.

Bella nos comentó que por lo general, los horarios más comunes para entrar a un pub eran a partir de las once de la noche, pero lo más probable era que tuviéramos que esperar en alguna fila para entrar.

Sí, claro. Ningún Cullen —o futuro miembro de la familia— haría una larga fila solo para entrar a un pub.

Jasper y yo habíamos decidido que sería buena idea ir de caza. No había probabilidades de que yo atacara a algún humano, de eso estaba segura. Estaba constantemente en contacto con ellos, no solo en el instituto, sino también cuando iba de comprar. Incluso mi mejor amiga era humana.

Por el contrario, Jasper tenía más problemas para controlarse, ya que había pasado mucho tiempo de su existencia alimentándose de humanos, y yo haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo a sentirse mejor.

Según mis visiones, nada pasaría esa noche. Todos lo disfrutaríamos y ningún humano saldría herido.

Aún así, Jasper no estaba tan seguro de aquello.

**Edward Pov.**

Me senté en la cama de Bella esperando que terminara de merendar con su padre, ya que luego de eso no se verían por ocho días.

No me quejaba. Charlie era amable y trataba de no intimidarme, me invitaba a ver los partidos de baseball con él los días que iba a casa de Bella — o al menos los días en los que él se enteraba que iba—, pero aún así, sabía que no le gustaba que pasara tanto tiempo con su niña.

Me gustaba pasar las noches con Bella en su habitación, observarla dormir, pero de todas formas, me molestaba tener que cuidarme de no hacer ningún tipo de ruido para no despertar a Charlie. Sería bueno un poco de libertad estos días.

Una vez que Bella ingresó a su habitación, se acercó a mí y se sentó sobre mis piernas mirándome con cautela.

— ¿Estás molesto? — preguntó acariciando mi mejilla suavemente.

— Jamás podría enojarme contigo, Bella. — respondí como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

— No conmigo. —aclaró. — Con el resto, Alice, Emmett, Rose. Todos ellos están muy contentos con la idea de ir a ese lugar esta noche, no me gustaría arruinar su alegría. — me miró fijamente unos segundos antes de continuar. — Ya sabes, es complicado conseguir que Rosalie esté de buen humor, al menos cuando yo estoy presente.

Reí por el comentario. Odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad, había que aprovechar del buen humor de mi "hermana". — Simplemente creo que no vamos a pasarlo bien. — respondí sin decirle la verdadera razón.

— ¿Por qué crees eso, Edward? — preguntó mirándome confundida. — Yo siempre estaré bien mientras tú estés a mi lado. —

Observé fijamente el rostro de Bella, tratando de entender por qué Dios había puesto a un ángel en mi camino. Yo no merecía a un ser tan perfecto, pero aún así, era demasiado egoísta para dejarla ir.

Le di un suave beso en los labios, algo corto, pero no por eso menos significativo.

— Tienes razón, si estamos juntos, no hay motivo que haga que la pasemos mal. — comenté sonriendo dulcemente.

Aquella chica era mi perdición. Ella pensaba — y yo no hacía nada para que cambiara de opinión — que yo podía ser sumamente persuasivo, logrando que ella hiciera lo que yo creyera mejor. Lo que ella no sabía era que, con una simple mirada de sus ojos chocolates y una caricia en la mejilla, me tenía totalmente rendido a sus pies, entregado a ella, para hacer de mi lo que gustase.

Luego de unos minutos mi teléfono sonó. Miré el identificador de llamas, era Alice.

— Dime. —contesté sin siquiera saludarla, acababa de estar con ella hacía menos de dos horas.

— Hola Edward, sí, estoy bien. — respondió con sarcasmo. — Agradezco tu preocupación, pero no perdamos el tiempo en mí. Tienes que venir a cambiarte y a buscar lo que Bella usará esta noche. —

— Estaré allí en unos minutos. — contesté sin preocuparme en pedirle disculpas por mi falta de consideración. Ella sabía que la quería, pero no era mi prioridad en estos momentos, cuando tenía a Bella sentada en mis piernas, besándome el cuello.

— Deja de hacer eso. No queremos que pierda el control. — le dije luego de cortar el teléfono.

— O quizás es precisamente eso lo que queremos. — respondió de forma inocente, aunque se puso de pie sin objetar. — Supongo que Alice te quiere allí. —

— Sí, no tardaré mucho. Puedes bañarte mientras no estoy, no notarás mi ausencia. —

— ¿No lo haré? — preguntó volviendo a sentarse en mis piernas. ¿Acaso pretendía matarme de combustión espontanea?

— No, estaré justo aquí cuando vuelvas a tu habitación, dalo por hecho. —

Luego de un beso —que tuve que cortar antes de perder mi autocontrol— esperé a que Bella saliera por la puerta de su cuarto para luego adentrarse al baño.

En cuanto sentí la ducha prenderse salté por la ventana de su habitación y corrí hasta mi casa. Algo que claramente no habría podido hacer siendo humano. Una de las pocas cualidades de ser lo que era, en cinco minutos estaba en mi cuarto.

**Bella Pov.**

Cuando recién empecé a salir con Edward, desconfiaba de su velocidad. Quiero decir, sí, el era un vampiro con súper fuerza y una velocidad inhumana, pero, ¿cómo podría ir a su casa, cambiarse, y volver aquí en un lapso de quince minutos? Pero por supuesto, luego de un tiempo entendí que no tenía que sorprenderme de aquello, si Edward decía que iba a estar aquí cuando saliera de la ducha, así sería.

Me duche sin apuros, aún cuando sabía que en pocos minutos Edward estaría sentado en mi cama esperándome. No había porque preocupase, simplemente un dios griego, el ser más bello que había visto en mi corta vida, estaba esperándome en mi cama mientras yo estaba en la ducha desnuda.

No, nada por lo que alterarse.

Sonreí como una boba mientras pensaba en Edward. Era la chica más afortunada. No porque él fuera guapo, o tuviera dinero. Era afortunada por tener al hombre perfecto, de esos que ya no existían, que se preocupaban por ti, te abrían la puerta de cualquier lugar para que pasaras. Era de esos hombres que moriría solo para salvarte. Y él, en lugar de fijarse en cualquier vampiresa de ensueño, con un cuerpo alucinante y una cara perfecta, en vez de fijarse en una chica como Rosalie, estaba enamorado de mí.

Una chica afortunada era poco, era la mujer más feliz del mundo, aún estando con un hombre al que no le llegaba ni a los talones.

Creo que podía soportar aquello por un tiempo, y luego, lo convencería de convertirme en una mujer digna de él.

Cerré la llave del agua en cuanto terminé de lavar mi cabello. Tome una toalla y me la enrosque bajo los brazos, cubriéndome hasta más debajo de las rodillas. ¿Una de las cosas buenas de vivir con un hombre como Charlie? Nunca encontraría nada pequeño, ni que cubriera poco.

Salí del baño y fui a mi cuarto. No me sorprendí al encontrarme con un vampiro sentado en mi cama, sonriéndome dulcemente.

— Si sigues así, vas a terminar acostumbrándome a esto. — comenté mientras mis mejillas se sonrojaban. Edward me había visto ya muchas veces en un estado parecido al actual, pero aún así, no podía evitar pensar que debajo de aquella toalla me encontraba desnuda.

— Y si tú sigues apareciendo así, vas a terminar dándome un ataque al corazón. — comentó sonriendo luego de observarme detenidamente. — Oh cierto, eso es imposible. —

— Pues yo si puedo tenerlo, así que por favor, dame la ropa que te dejó Alice para mí. —

Edward sonrió de forma pícara antes de contestar. — ¿Y si no te la doy? —

— Dejaré caer mi toalla. — informé sonriéndole con inocencia. Sabía que él nunca permitiría eso, era un caballero, y un caballero jamás miraría a una señorita desnuda contra su voluntad.

Bien, el problema era que a mí no me molestaría que lo hiciese.

Antes de que pudiera continuar hablando, me tendió una bolsa en la que suponía se encontraba mi ropa. Estaba segura de que si en este momento, Edward fuera humano, estaría completamente sonrojado.

— Cobarde. — comenté tomando la bolsa para luego salir por la puerta y dirigirme al baño.

Abrí la bolsa y saqué la ropa que había adentro. Un jean pitillo*** **color negro, una blusa blanca sin tirantes con pequeñas estrellas en morado, y unas sandalias negras sin tacón. Agradecí la compasión que tuvo Alice conmigo, estaba realmente preocupada por los zapatos, ya que muchas veces insistía en que tenía que usar tacones, así me vería más bella.

Supongo que había tenido alguna visión de mí cayendo por las escaleras, o haciendo el ridículo ante todo el mundo en el pub. Nada que me sorprendiera.

Luego de cambiarme, supe que era hora de enfrentar la realidad. Emmett tenía poder sobre nosotros durante esta semana, y aunque fingiera ante Edward diciendo que nada malo podría pasarnos, no creía aquello verdaderamente.

Quiero decir, no moriríamos por ir a un bar, pero podría pasar en alguna de las futuras actividades.

Solo esperaba que las cosas no fueran tan malas como esperaba.

**Rosalie Pov.**

Le di un beso apasionado a Emmett antes de separarme de él.

— Creo que hemos tenido suficiente por hoy. — anuncié. — Voy a cambiarme.

Sin esperar respuesta alguna, me dirigí a nuestro ropero — más mío que de él, debo admitir —para buscar algo que me quedara bien.

Reí ante ese pensamiento. ¿Que me quedara bien? ¿A quién quería engañar? Todo me quedaba bien, no importaba si me vestía en Prada o compraba mi ropa en una feria de ropa usada, lo que sea que me pusiera, se vería bien en mí.

Aún así, tenía la suerte de tener el dinero suficiente para comprar mi ropa en el primer lugar, o lugares similares.

Luego de cambiarme rápidamente, tome algo de ropa para que Emmett se pusiera. Nunca confiaría en él para vestirse. Con la poca vergüenza que él tenía, era capaz de ir desnudo a cualquier sitio. De todas formas, no pescaría un resfriado ni mucho menos.

— Rose, bebé, ¿crees que es una buena idea lo de esta noche? — preguntó tímidamente.

Me volteé para observarlo detenidamente. ¿Desde cuándo Emmett dudaba de sus ideas, o se avergonzaba por ellas?

— Sí, lo es. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — cuestioné acercándome a él, para sentarme a su lado, mirándolo extrañada.

— Es solo que a Edward no le pareció una buena idea. — comentó observándome fijamente.

— Y, ¿desde cuándo a ti te importa lo que alguien piensa de ti? En realidad, ¿desde cuándo te importa lo que el idiota de Edward piensa de ti? — no lo entendía, ¿por qué se afligía?

— Es solo que no me gusta que piensen que soy un idiota. Puede que haga tonterías la mayor parte del tiempo, pero aún así, no soy estúpido. — contestó encogiéndose de hombros, como si tratara de restarle importancia al tema.

— Nadie piensa que seas un idiota, Emm. — comenté acariciando su mejilla con cariño. Por momentos me costaba expresar mi cariño a las personas que quería. Con todos, menos con él. Emmett siempre sería el hombre al que amaba, más allá de todas mis frustraciones y temores, y nunca podría negarle mi afecto. — Edward simplemente teme por la integridad de Isabella. Aún así, hablaré con él. No dejaré que te gaga sentir mal por esa una tonta humana.

— No digas eso Rose, de verdad, tendrías que darle una oportunidad a Bella. Ella es una chica genial, creo que si la hubieses conocido en otras circunstancias, realmente te caería bien. —comentó mirándome dulcemente. — Además, no estoy enojado con Edward, solo quería saber si en realidad te parecía que estaba haciendo las cosas bien.

— Sí, lo estás haciendo bien. — respondí poniéndome de pie.

Observé la ventana, las gotitas de lluvia caían lentamente por la ventana. No era uno de esos días en los que se escuchaban truenos por todos lados, pero de todos modos, nunca dejaría de llover en Forks.

— Y sé que no es tonta Emm. Sé que es inteligente, puedo notarlo. No la odio, ni me cae mal… bueno, tal vez sí. Es solo que… está haciendo las cosas mal. Y no puedo evitar sentirme frustrada. Si yo solo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de elegir, haría todo lo contrario a lo que ella hace. — sentí a Emmett abrazarme desde atrás, para luego dejar un beso en mi cuello.

— Solo dale una oportunidad. — comentó antes de volver a besar mi cuello.

**Alice Pov.**

Bajé las escaleras de forma entusiasta. En poco menos de un minuto mi hermano llegaría con Bella, lo que significaba que sería tiempo de irnos.

No podía esperar, estaba ansiosa.

La puerta principal se abrió sacándome de mis cavilaciones. Edward y Bella entraron tomados de la mano.

— Quítate ese abrigo, tengo uno mejor para ti en mi armario. — comentó Rosalie observando a Bella, escaleras arriba.

Todos la miramos extrañados. Rosalie le acababa de ofrecer uno de sus abrigos a Bella. Raro.

Aún así, mi rubia hermana no cambio su cara de pocos amigos hacia ella.

Bien, al menos trataba de convivir de la mejor manera posible, creo que eso era algo bueno.

Mi humana amiga se quito el abrigo que tenía puesto — el mismo que usaba todas las mañanas para ir al instituto — dejando ver la hermosa ropa que le había elegido.

Bueno, en realidad no era algo que yo usaría, pero en ella quedaba bien, era su estilo.

Rosalie bajó las escaleras con un abrigo color morado y se lo tendió a Bella, sin mirarla a la cara. No entendía porque hacía esto, porque se comportaba "bien" con ella. Pero fuera por la razón que fuera, lo agradecía. Ya era bastante difícil tener que hacer todo lo que Emmett dijera por una semana, como para también tener que soportar los comentarios desdeñosos de la rubia.

— Bien, si estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos. —

* * *

><p><strong>* En mi país solemos decirles chupines, pero creo que en la mayoría de los países de habla hispana les dicen pitillos, así que decidí llamarlos así.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaa! Bueno, espero que estén bien. Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo de esta historia. Todavía no se puede ver mucho sobre Emmett al control, pero me parecía correcto darle una "introducción" a lo que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo.<strong>

**Gracias a las seis personas que comentaron, y las que agregaron a favoritos y alertas. Ojalá más lectoras se sumen, ya que tenía ilusión de que más gente leería la historia.**

**Como siempre, si lees y te gusto, un review no te va a costar nada. Digo, te puede robar un minuto de tu tiempo, y a mí me haces verdaderamente feliz.**

**Espero que les guste el capítulo y no haberlas decepcionado en nada. Gracias de nuevo por leer.**

**Un beso grande y saludos!**

**RosarioG.**


	3. Viviendo experiencias humanas I

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ummary:** Cansada de las peleas diarias, Esme toma una decisión extraña. Por una semana, Emmett tendrá la posibilidad de organizar las salidas familiares, y nadie podrá negarse a lo que él decida. Situado entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3: Viviendo experiencias humanas, parte uno.<strong>

**Emmett Pov.**

Rosalie bajó las escaleras con un abrigo morado en las manos, ¿de verdad había servido lo que le había dicho de Bella? Quizá le daba una oportunidad.

Si bien su expresión seguía siendo desdeñosa, Rosie no le prestaba su ropa a alguien por que sí. Lo que fuera que estaba pensando, me gustaba. Solo esperaba que siguiera así.

— Bien, si estamos todos listos, es hora de irnos. — comentó Alice dando pequeños saltitos emocionada.

— En realidad no me dejarán llevar a Bella, ¿cierto? — Edward nos miraba enojado, pero sabía que no podía oponerse, yo decidía como se llevaría a cabo todo.

— No. Ahora, los dos se van con Jasper y Alice, tu Rose, te vienes conmigo. — contesté guiñándole un ojo a mi chica.

Sin protestar, Bella fue tras Alice y Jasper al auto de Rose, ya Edward jamás permitiría que alguien que no fuese él manejase su Volvo.

Él, en cambio, se quedó adentro mirándome fijamente, con odio.

— Sabes que no nos escaparíamos. —comentó él, tratando de hacerme cambiar de opinión.

— Espero que no se te olvide que nuestra pequeña Alice es vidente. — pasé por su lado sin esperar a que dijera algo más, esta noche me divertiría, y no dejaría que el amargado de mi hermano arruinara aquello.

Ayudé — no porque fuera necesario, sino porque Esme insistía en que debía ser un caballero — a Rose a subir al Jeep, para luego adentrarme en él frente al volante.

— ¿Estás lista para una noche de experiencias humanas? — pregunté sonriéndole pícaramente.

— Yo siempre estoy lista. —

**Jasper Pov.**

Subí al coche de mi "gemela" y espere a que el resto se subiera.

Alice había dicho que sería buena idea que viajara en el mismo coche con Bella. El camino hacia el pub sería de poco más de media hora, y pasarlo encerrado en un coche con una humana, me ayudaría a acostumbrarme a su olor para no correr riesgos cuando llegáramos.

Sí, ella siempre tenía todo fríamente calculado.

Demasiado, para mi gusto. Aún así, amaba esa parte de ella.

Amaba _todo_, de ella.

— Lo pasaremos tan bien. — comentó Alice emocionada, alargando la letra 'a' en la tercer palabra.

El viaje no me hizo tan difícil como imaginé. Si bien poco a poco me iba acostumbrando a la presencia de Bella, nunca estábamos a tan poca distancia, en lugares tan cerrados.

Inspiré lentamente tratando de acostumbrarme a su olor, algo que se me estaba dando bastante bien. No sentía ese ardor doloroso en mi garganta… o sí, pero no con tanta intensidad.

Realmente, no me encontraba imaginando diferentes formas de matarla, ni pensando en como sería su sangre bajando por mi garganta.

Estaba enfocado en lograr que esta noche fuera perfecta, un buen recuerdo para Alice, y todo en lo que podía pensar era en aquello.

Si yo llegaba a lastimar a alguien, no solo arruinaría su noche, sino que haría que se sintiera culpable por no haber advertido lo que ocurriría.

— ¿Puedes dejar de pensar por un segundo? Creí que los vampiros no podíamos tener jaquecas, pero te aseguro que pronto lograrás ocasionarme una. — Edward frunció el ceño ligeramente a la vez que abrazaba a Bella.

No entendía como podía soportarlo. La sangre de Bella era especial para él.

Aunque nunca había estado en una situación similar, — para mi todos los humanos olían exactamente igual, genial, pero sin diferencias — lo entendía. Según lo que nos contaba él y lo que nos había contado Emmett, el cual se había enfrentado en dos situaciones con personas que causaban lo que Bella en Edward, y no lo había soportado, sabía que la sangre de Bella tenía una potencia casi insoportable para Edward.

¿Cómo podía soportarlo? ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Jamás podría haber abrazado a alguien con una sangre tan… especial. Sinceramente, no podría ni mirarla, sin querer abalanzarme sobre ella.

— Jasper. — me reprendió Edward nuevamente. A veces olvidaba que podía escuchar todo lo que yo pensaba.

_Lo siento_. Mi respuesta fue silenciosa, no tenía ganas de ser cuestionado por Alice. Estaba seguro que una conversación así no sería placentera.

Seguí manejando, tratando de no pensar en sangre humana, mucho menos en la de Bella. No quería que la noche fuera aún peor para él.

Podía sentir un torrente de emociones rodeándolo. Frustración, enojo, amargura… ¿Tan problemática era para él esta salida?

**Alice Pov.**

Comencé a botar en mi lugar al momento que pude vislumbrar el gran cartel en luces de neón que rezaba el nombre del nuevo local, _Noches negras._

Un nombre un tanto escalofriante, como para un libro de suspenso, pero aún así, original.

Bajé del auto lo más rápido que podía permitirme en un lugar repleto de humanos, y sin pensarlo un segundo abrí la puerta de Bella y tiré de ella para que bajara del auto.

— Hey Alice, por si no te diste cuenta, a la que acabas de arrancar de mis brazos como si fuera un objeto es mi novia, así que te pediría que tuvieras más cuidado la próxima vez. — el comentario de Edward me hizo darme vuelta para enseñarle el dedo medio.

— Tu novia, mi mejor amiga. Sé cómo cuidarla, así que deja de ser tan sobreprotector y vive un poco la vida. —

Estoy seguro que lo escuché preguntar, "¿qué vida?" luego de mi comentario, pero, además de no saber si se dirigía a mí, sabía que aquella era una pregunta retórica, así que no me molesté en contestarle.

En cambio, tomé a Bella por los hombros, quién me miraba confundida y me la lleve lo suficientemente lejos para que mi hermano y sus oídos desarrollados vampiro no escucharan lo que le diría. Después buscaría la forma de mantener mi mente alejada de esta conversación… aunque, por lo que me esperaba esta noche, estoy segura que no sería necesario buscarme una distracción mediocre.

— Bien, lo que tengo que decirte es simple. — comenté mirando al auto de Rose de reojo, donde Jasper y Edward esperaban que mis otros dos hermanos llegaran.

— Ya suéltalo Alice, odio cuando te pones en plan "misteriosa". —

— Oh, no te pongas nerviosa, es simple. No dejes que Edward te maneje esta noche Bells. Sé que esto se trata de que _nosotros_ tengamos experiencias más humanas, pero, si lo que yo vi es cierto… — Bella me miraba con el ceño fruncido, sin comprender. Aún así, no le explico lo que quiero decir. —Si lo que yo vi es cierto, lo mejor es que tu también vivas experiencias humanas. Así que has lo que quieras hacer, olvídate por una noche del control que mi hermano tiene sobre ti. Se libre, y diviértete. —

Antes de que pueda alejarme unos pasos de ella, Bella me toma de la muñeca para retenerme.

— ¿Tu viste lo que estoy imaginando? — su pregunta no me sorprende, en cambio, una sonrisa se planta en mis labios.

— Yo no soy la lectora de mentes de la familia Bells, recuerda eso. —

Luego de decirle aquello, me acerco al coche, y puedo ver que Rose y Emmett ya han llegado.

Oh sí, la fiesta está a punto de comenzar.

**Edward Pov.**

A regañadientes, entro al local a la vista de un montón de adolescentes que nos miran recelosos y enojados porque, luego de que Alice y Rose intercambien unas palabras con el chico de seguridad, nos libramos de hacer fila alguna.

No es que me sorprenda, es uno de los poderes que adquirimos al convertirnos en vampiros. Deslumbramos a nuestras presas para tenerlas más fácilmente a nuestra merced. Del mismo modo, podemos deslumbrar a alguien para lograr que haga lo que nosotros queremos.

Y tenía planeado utilizar esa capacidad con Bella. No dejaría que saliera de aquí ebria.

Todos nos dirigimos a una de las mesas que están al fondo del local. Tenemos suerte de conseguir una mesa vacía, y todos nos sentamos ahí para hacer unos minutos de tiempo, antes de que decidan ir a bailar.

Cuando mis hermanos se retiran, Bella y yo nos quedamos allí sentados mirándolos bailar.

— ¿Qué hacemos ahora? — su pregunta me toma desprevenido. Como odio no saber qué es lo que está pensando.

— No lo sé, tú eres la humana aquí, yo no necesito de estas experiencias. — mi respuesta la hace fruncir el ceño.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso por ser vampiro no puedes hacer lo que hacen los humanos? — la miro fijamente esperando saber a dónde quiere llegar.

Antes de poder preguntarle nada, ella se levanta de su sitio y murmurando un leve "voy al baño" se pierde entre la multitud.

**Jasper Pov.**

Tú puedes. Tú puedes. Tú puedes.

Esas dos palabras se repitieron como un mantra en mi mente la última media hora.

Alice bailaba feliz a mi lado mientras yo contenía la respiración y bailaba junto a ella.

No, no lo estaba pasando bien. Pero tampoco lo estaba pasando mal.

— Date la oportunidad de respirar, Jazz. — comenta Alice a la vez que toma mis manos y me hace bailar con ella. — Ya sabes, puedo verlo todo. — se toca su cabeza soltando una risilla.

Es su forma de hacerme saber que voy a estar bien, que ella lo vio, sin que ningún humano con ganas de escuchar conversaciones ajenas se entere.

Me preparo mentalmente para lo que está por venir, y hago la cuenta regresiva.

Tres.

Dos.

Uno.

E inspiro aire por la nariz.

**Bella Pov.**

Sé que no debo molestarme con Edward, no es su culpa no estar acostumbrado a estas cosas, pero no puedo evitarlo. Yo tampoco estaba acostumbrada concurrir a aquellos lugares, pero aún así, no me lo paso con cara de enojo toda la noche.

Cuando salgo del baño, soy interceptada por Jessica.

— ¡Bella! Que gusto encontrarte aquí, ¿viniste con los Cullen? — su pregunta no me sorprende, ella siempre tendrá curiosidad por ellos. Y por cómo es que me aceptan en su grupo cuando nunca antes lo hicieron con nadie.

— Claro, Emmett no quería perderse esta oportunidad. — sonrío por el doble sentido de mis palabras. Claro, Jess pensaba que me refería a la apertura de un lugar como este, yo me refería a tener el control por una semana.

— Oh bueno, no creo que te extrañen si vienes un rato con nosotros. — y antes de poder responderle que había dejado solo a Edward, me arrastra por e lugar hacia Mike, Ángela y Ben.

**Edward Pov.**

Frunzo el ceño. ¿Cuánto había pasado desde que Bella había ido al baño? ¿Una hora?

Bien, al principio pensé que quizá se podría haber demorado ya que, en un lugar tan concurrido debe haber muchas señoritas esperando, pero una hora es mucho.

Me levanto rápidamente decidido a buscarla, pero no pasan ni cinco minutos hasta que la encuentro en los pensamientos de Mike.

_Se ve tan bonita hoy. Qué lástima que esté con el idiota de Edward._

Me trago mi rabia y me acerco al lugar del que provienen los pensamientos de Newton.

— ¿Bella? — pregunto pasmado, y al segundo noto que la imagen que veo coincide perfectamente con la visión de Alice, como un _déjà vu_. — ¡Pero si estás aquí! — exclama contenta corriendo hasta a mí, y sorprendiéndome a la vez que me da un gran abrazo y me planta un beso en la boca. — ¿Cuánto bebiste? — puedo ver su sonrojo crecer. Ni con cincuenta litros de alcohol iba a dejar de sonrojarse. — ¿Beber? ¿Quién? — y tampoco iba a convertirse en una buena mentirosa. — Lo siento Edward, traté de frenarla, pero parece que el tequila es de su agrado. — sonrío a Ángela de forma tranquilizadora, la única amiga de Bella que me cae bien.

Luego de avisarles que me llevaría a Bella, la arrastro fuera del local.

En cuanto llegamos afuera, Bella se lanza a mis brazos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno, antes de decir nada sobre el capítulo, les pido a todas perdón por la tardanza, pero no pude escribir antes. No fue por falta de tiempo, ni tampoco por falta de inspiración.<strong>

**No sé si habrán oído de la saga de libros Los Juegos del Hambre (The Hunger Games), en marzo saldrá la primer película y después de ver el tráiler — ya había oído de los libros pero no les había dado su oportunidad — decidí leerlos. Buena decisión, se los aseguro. Comencé y no pude parar, son totalmente adictivos. **

**Si no los han leído, las obligo ya mismo a descargarlos y leerlos, comencé antes de ayer a leerlos y hoy ya comencé el tercero. Me di este tiempo para escribir antes de continuar con el tercero. Realmente, si alguna los leyó, espero alguna opinión de su parte — recuerden que solo leí los dos primeros — y si no lo hicieron, ya saben, recomendadísimos.**

**Ahora sí, respecto al capítulo. Algunas, si es que no todas, habrán notado que comienzo el capítulo con cada personaje relatando en pasado, y luego, empiezo a relatar en presente. Es totalmente a propósito… Mentira.**

**La primera mitad del capítulo la escribí en cuanto terminé de subir los otros, y la otra mitad la terminé de escribir hoy, luego de leer los libros que antes mencione. El problema es que están todos relatados en presente y se me mezclaron un poco los tiempos cuando decidí escribir.**

**Juro que es solamente en este capítulo, para el próximo ya voy a haber normalizado mi escritura.**

**El siguiente capítulo será lo que falta de la noche ****— la experiencia de Emmett y Rosalie, como sigue el tema de Jasper, que hace Bella además de acosar a Edward — y bueno, la mañana siguiente.**

**Espero sus reviews, gracias a las 7 personitas que comentaron. Me hacen muy feliz con cada comentario y me dan más energías para continuar.**

**Saludos!**

**Rosario G.**


	4. Viviendo experiencias humanas II

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ummary:** Cansada de las peleas diarias, Esme toma una decisión extraña. Por una semana, Emmett tendrá la posibilidad de organizar las salidas familiares, y nadie podrá negarse a lo que él decida. Situado entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4: Viviendo experiencias humanas, parte dos.<strong>

**Rosalie Pov.**

— Esto no es tan divertido como imaginé. — comentó Emmett mirando ofuscado a los adolescentes bailando a nuestro alrededor, la mayoría demasiado borrachos como para notar siquiera que estaban alrededor de unos depredadores naturales. Bueno, igual eran demasiado estúpidos para notarnos aún estando sobrios.

Busqué a Alice y a Jasper con la vista, y los encontré unos metros detrás nuestro. Alice bailaba feliz, y si no fuera porque era parte de mi familia y nunca confundiría un vampiro con un humano, podía pasar como otro de aquellos adolescentes idiotas. Igual la entendía, todos queríamos ser humanos por un momento, olvidar que éramos hermosos, invencibles, y eternos.

Jasper en cambio, fingía divertirse para no herir a Alice, pero podía notarse su incomodidad kilómetros a la redonda. Bueno, al menos no estaba llenando de terror a todos a su alrededor.

Bella y Edward habían desaparecido hacía ya bastante tiempo, y me alegraba que Emmett no lo hubiera notado, porque habría ido a buscarlos conmigo a rastras. Por mí podían hacer lo que quisieran.

— ¿El alcohol no nos hace efecto a nosotros, cierto? — preguntó Emmett. Negué con la cabeza sin entender su pregunta, él sabía perfectamente que el alcohol no nos hacía nada a nosotros, igual que la comida de humanos no nos llenaba el estomago. — Pues me alegro de que así sea, ¿habré actuado así cuando era humano? —

Miré a donde señalaba. Un chico de unos veinte años hablaba animadamente con una chica, quien miraba desesperadamente a sus costados, seguro buscando una buena forma de zafarse de él, quién posaba sus manos en su cintura una y otra vez, sin notar que la chica hacía todo lo posible por alejarse.

Sonreí levemente unos segundos, y luego pensé en que aquello nunca me pasaría a mí.

Agh, como sea, no necesitaba nada de aquello, yo era hermosa, sexy, feroz. ¿Por qué tendría que querer a un chico tirándose encima de mi?

**Jasper Pov.**

No entendía. Simplemente no entendía que era lo que a Alice le resultaba divertido de bailar en un lugar así, lleno de gente que no conocía, escuchando música que no le gustaba, rodeada de el olor a sangre humana por todos lados.

Respiré profundo y pude sentir el aroma de todos allí. Agudicé mis senstidos y oí el sonido de sus corazones golpeando alocadamente contra el pecho de cada uno.

No, definitivamente no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso era el único incomodo aquí?

Estaba seguro que Edward no estaba para nada feliz, sobre todo porque lo había visto marchar hacia la puerta con Bella colgando de sus brazos diciendo tonterías sin parar. Debo admitir que era una imagen graciosa.

Bella era totalmente madura para su edad, no podría haberlo imaginado si quería, pero allí estaba ella, completamente borracha, acosando a mi hermano. A su novio.

Solo esperaba que Edward fuera lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir la tentación, porque después de todo, era un hombre, vampiro, pero hombre al fin.

— Oh, ¿no es esto súper genial? — la voz de Alice llego a mis oídos perfectamente, aún cuando la música sonaba a todo volumen y retumbaba por todo el lugar.

— Sí, súper genial. — respondí sonriendo falsamente. Aún así, Alice me conocía bien, por lo que dejó de bailar y me miro fijamente.

— Te estás aburriendo. — no fue una pregunta.

— No Ali, en serio, estoy bien. —

Sin decir ni una palabra más, Alice me tomo por la remera y comenzó a arrástrame hacia algún sitio, sonriéndome pícaramente.

— Oh no te preocupes, ahora nos vamos a divertir. —

Bueno, quizá no había sido tan mala idea venir.

**Edward Pov. **

— Ven, siéntate aquí. — indiqué a Bella, obligándola a sentarse en el cordón de la vereda.

No entendía como en menos de una hora, podía haber terminado en este estado. Ebria.

— Siéntate conmigo Ed. — su voz sonaba lenta y se trababa con las palabras. No me sorprendía que no pudiera decir mi nombre entero.

Bufé bajito pero me senté a su lado.

— ¿Estás enojado conmigo Ed? — seguía diciéndome Ed. Odiaba que me pusieran diminutivos. Bueno, nunca podría odiar que Bella lo hiciera.

— No Bella, no estoy enojado contigo. — suspiré. — Solo no entiendo porque me dejaste solo para ir a tomar descontroladamente. —

— No actúes como mi padre, no lo eres. — Bella me miro fijamente y sonrió con picardía.

Oh no, eso no era bueno.

Tambaleándose se puso de pie, para luego arrodillarse a mi lado. Su aliento chocó contra mi rostro, su dulzor un poco distorsionado por el alcohol.

— Definitivamente no eres para nada algo como mi padre. — ¿Qué?

— Esa frase no tiene mucho sentido, Bella. — contesté frunciendo el ceño. ¿Qué tan sexy podía ser una adolescente ebria?

— Es que tú eres caliente. —

Levanté las cejas sorprendido. Bueno, inclinada hacia mí, su aliento chocando con el mío, sus cabellos revoloteando en el frío aire de Washington, y diciéndome que era caliente… Bueno, Bella era muy sexy.

**Emmett Pov.**

— ¿Crees que Bella ha abusado de nuestro hermano? — pregunté a Rose al tiempo que ella se sentaba en la cama junto a mí.

— No dudo que lo debe haber provocado. Y mucho. Aún así, no creo que haya podido hacer más que robarle unos cuantos besos. Ya lo sabes, Edward tiene complejo de caballero. — respondió a la vez que apoyaba su cabeza en mi regazo, esparciendo todo su cabello rubio sobre el colchón.

— Yo diría que parece gay. — sonreí. — Ya sabes, Bella es una chica bonita, y está totalmente dispuesta a tener sexo con él, pero no, él no quiere.

— Te parece bonita. — afirmó Rosalie frunciendo el ceño.

— Sabes lo que quiero decir, Rose. No puedes negar que Bella es una chica linda, aún siendo humana. —

Ella bufó bajito, aunque asintió con la cabeza de forma reticente.

— Solo no quiere lastimarla. Y en realidad, no lo culpo, podría romperle el cráneo con una de sus dulces caricias. — el tono despectivo de Rose hizo que yo frunciera el ceño esta vez.

—Bueno, ellos se aman, y si son felices así, yo los apoyo. Edward moriría si perdiese a Bella. — respondí acariciando su cabello.

— Oh, esas son tonterías Emmett, si algo llega a pasarle, se repondrá, eso es todo. —

Negué con la cabeza lentamente. Solo esperaba que algún día ella entendiera que se amaban tanto como nosotros lo hacíamos.

**Bella Pov.**

La luz del sol me cegó completamente cuando abrí los ojos, y dejé escapar un gemido de dolor.

¿Por qué sentía como si hubieran caminado sobre mí? Aún peor, ¿por qué sentía como si me hubieran dado con un mazo en la cabeza?

— Buenos días. —

Sonreí al oír la voz de Edward como casi todas las mañanas. No importaba cuanto me doliese el cuerpo ó la cabeza, Edward siempre me robaría una sonrisa.

— Buenos días para ti también. — sonreí sentándome lentamente, para luego fruncir el ceño. —Ouch. —

— Creo que la próxima vez que decidas tomar, lo harás con precaución. —

Abrí nuevamente los ojos —ya que los había cerrado inmediatamente luego de que el sol me cegara— está vez con cuidado de acostumbrarme a la luz.

Observé a Edward, quién estaba sentado en el suelo, leyendo mi versión arrugada y rota de Cumbres Borrascosas. Él y su afición por leer mis libros solo para entender más a los humanos. Libros que nunca había leído hasta ahora por que le parecía estúpidos.

— ¿Así que tome demasiado? — respondí riendo. ¿Me parecía divertido haber terminado totalmente borracha? Bueno, tenía diecisiete años, ¿cuándo lo haría si no era ahora?

— A mi no me parece gracioso. — contestó levantando la vista del libro para mirarme con sus ojos dorados.

En cuanto lo vi, un profundo sonrojo se apoderó de mis mejillas, y recordé mis tristes intentos de seducción de la noche anterior.

— Lo siento. — susurré, bajando la mirada al recordar las incontables veces que Edward me rechazó.

No pasó ni un segundo, cuando Edward ya estaba a mi lado.

— Sabes que en el fondo no quería rechazarte, ¿cierto? —preguntó él mirándome fijamente. — Quiero decir, creo que es demasiado pronto para ir más allá de los besos. — sus ojos me miraban suavemente, escrutandome, y su sonrisa era sincera, lo que me hizo sonreír de nuevamente.

— Temes lastimarme. — afirmé, ya que sabía que esa era una de las razones. Asintió con la cabeza y su sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como había llegado. — Pues no lo harás. —

Antes de que pudiera contestar, me puse de pie y entre al baño.

Me apoyé contra el lavatorio y observé mi reflejo. Mi cabello estaba desordenado, haciéndome parecer una loca. El poco delineador que me había colocado para que Alice se sintiera orgullosa de mí, se me había corrido, y tenía los ojos desenfocados.

Me recordé arrodillada frente a Edward frente al pub, pasando mi dedo índice por su mandíbula y sonriéndole seductoramente. Sus ojos se había oscurecido, eso tenía que contar, ¿no?

Luego Edward me había tomado de la mano, y habíamos caminado hacia una zona desierta de la ciudad, donde me subió a su espalda y me obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cinco minutos después estábamos en la puerta de su hogar.

Habíamos subido a su habitación y yo había tratado de quitarle su camisa de todas las formas posibles. ¿Qué tan desesperada estaba?

Observé mi ropa y vi que llevaba lo mismo que ayer a la noche.

De alguna forma, Edward había conseguido que me durmiera. Supongo que se había cansado de que lo persiguiera por toda la habitación tratando de desnudarlo.

Creo que colmé su paciencia en el momento que trate de sacarme la blusa que traía puesta. Bien Bella, me felicité en voz baja.

Y luego recordé que Edward podía escuchar absolutamente todo lo que pasaba aquí adentro, y el rojo de mis mejillas se acentuó.

Bien, no podía hacer nada más ridículo. No había forma de humillarme más frente a él. Eso debía ser bueno.

O no.

**Alice Pov.**

— Espero que hayas planeado algo divertido, porque si no te patearé el trasero. — comenté sentándome en uno de los sillones de la sala, observando a Emmett.

— Tengo un par de ideas de lo que podíamos hacer, pero es mejor esperar a los tortolitos para comentarles.

Asentí con la cabeza y me reí al recordar mis visiones de Bella persiguiendo a Edward por toda su habitación, como si de una plaga se tratase. Sabía que había sido difícil para él resistirse cuando ella comenzó a desnudarse, pero estaba orgullosa de mi hermano por lo fuerte que era. Además, había cumplido con mi palabra, se había divertido bastante escuchando las idioteces que salían de la boca de Bella mientras dormía.

Edward bajó las escaleras seguido de Bella, quién aún tenía las mejillas completamente sonrojadas. Creo que se quedaría así por una o dos semanas más.

— ¿Cómo está tu cabecita pequeña? — preguntó Emmett a los gritos.

— Estaría mucho mejor si dejaras de gritar, gracias. —

Reí suavemente antes de hablar. — Bien, ya que estamos todos presentes, ¿podrías hacernos el honor de decirnos cuál es el plan para hoy? — pregunté a Emmett.

— Tenía pensado que podíamos pasar por la farmacia a comprarle una aspirinas a Bella antes de seguir nuestro curso, pero como me ha tratado mal, eso se va de la lista. — respondió haciendo un puchero. Levanté las cejas, ¿Emmett haciendo pucheros? Ese era mi trabajo.

— Lo siento Emm, pero me duele la cabeza. —

— Eso te pasa por beber de más, aunque bueno, estoy seguro de que Edward se ha divertido mucho. — respondió el sonriendo pícaramente.

Edward gruñó y el color en las mejillas de Bella se intensificó.

— ¿Podemos ir al grano, Emmett? — Edward frunció el ceño a la vez que hablaba.

— No conozco ese lugar, hermanito. — Oh no, Emmett no había hecho ese chiste tan idiota, ¿cierto? Sí, lo había hecho.

— Un día de estos vas a acabar con mi paciencia. —

Emmett estalló en carcajadas y todos —menos Edward— sonreímos. Era algo refrescante el humor de Emmett… cuando no era insoportable.

— Bien, teniendo en cuenta que estamos con la cosa "experiencias humanas", me pareció que sería buena idea seguir con aquello y hacer alguna actividad menos sobre natural, y algo más normal. —

— ¿Y que se te ocurre ahora? — preguntó Jasper frunciendo el ceño. La noche anterior no había sido completamente de su agrado.

Y digo completamente porque al final, estoy segura que se había divertido bastante.

— ¿Qué les parece un parque de diversiones? —

* * *

><p><strong>Holaaaaaa! Bueno, hola. Siento la tardaza, tuve algunos problemas personales por los cuales no pude escribir nada, además que estuve esperando por algún que otro review, ya que el capítulo tres estuvo bastante escaso de ellos.<strong>

**Espero que les guste el capítulo, lo escribí todo de una hoy así que está fresquito fresquito. **

**Cualquier error que noten, son bienvenidas a informarme, y yo revisaré.**

**Les pido, ruego, imploro por sus reviews. Si les gustó, no les toma más de un minuto dejar un comentario, y a mí me ayudan a seguir escribiendo y me motivan.**

**Un beso grande a todas, RosarioG.**


	5. ¿Infantil?

**Disclaimer**: La saga crepúsculo y sus personajes son propiedad de, como todos saben, Stephenie Meyer, solo me adjudico la historia que leerán aquí, sacada de mi imaginación.

* * *

><p><strong>S<strong>**ummary:** Cansada de las peleas diarias, Esme toma una decisión extraña. Por una semana, Emmett tendrá la posibilidad de organizar las salidas familiares, y nadie podrá negarse a lo que él decida. Situado entre Crepúsculo y Luna Nueva.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5: ¿Infantil?<strong>

**Edward Pov.**

— Emmett, aunque me costó aceptarlo, entendí la idea de ir a un pub, tener experiencias humanas de adolescentes o adultos jóvenes, pero no creo que nadie esté interesado en tener experiencias humanas de niños de cinco años. — observé a mi hermano tratando de entender que era lo que pasaba por su mente. Aún leyendo sus pensamientos, no podía entenderlo.

— Pues a mí me gusta la idea. — me di vuelta y miré a Bella enarcando las cejas.

— Pensé que a esta hora era la resaca, no que ibas a seguir ebria. — comenté.

— No estoy ebria Edward, estoy perfectamente bien si no tenemos en cuenta mi dolor de cabeza. Y solo opino que puede ser divertido. —

— Oh sí, estoy muriendo por subirme a una calesita. — bueno, al menos Rosalie estaba de mi lado.

Bella se sonrojó ante el comentario de Rosalie, y luego llevó su mano derecha hacia sus ojos, como si la luz le molestara. Bueno, supongo que la luz debe molestarte cuando te duele la cabeza, aunque no puedo saberlo con exactitud, no es como si me hubiese pasado hace poco.

— Es que, ¿qué podemos hacer en un parque de diversiones Emmett? La montaña rusa no va a tener ningún sentido para nosotros si tenemos en cuenta que podemos correr a esa velocidad. — Jasper también de mi lado. Esta vez no era el único rehusándose a la salida ridícula planteada por Emmett.

— La casa de los espejos debe ser divertida. — comentó él aludido.

— Bien, aquello debe ser divertido. ¿Qué más? — pregunté yo.

— ¿La rueda de la fortuna? Ya saben, las alturas no son lo mío. —

Alice rodó los ojos, pero aún así, se mantuvo callada. ¿Sabría si tendríamos que ir a tal sitio o no? No podía saberlo, no dejaba de pensar en la ropa que había visto hacía dos días en el centro comercial. Quizá me estaba bloqueando sus pensamientos… o quizá solo estaba pensando en moda como era usual.

— Supongo que las sillas voladoras les parecerán aburridas. — comentó Bella aún con sus ojos tapados.

— Para mí no, pero ellos son todos unos amargados. — respondió Emmett hundiéndose en su lugar. — Una cosa es correr a grandes velocidades y otra subirte a una silla que gira a toda velocidad. Yo creo que debe ser divertido. Además, la idea de Esme era que pasemos un buen tiempo en familia, y solo me pareció una idea divertida, lo siento por eso.

Fruncí el ceño. Me sentía un poco mal por Emmett, él solo quería compartir tiempo con nosotros como Esme había dicho, disfrutar en familia, y nosotros derribábamos cada una de sus ideas.

Entonces entendí que esa era la razón por la que Bella apoyaba el plan. Se sentía mal porque sabía que todos íbamos a rechazarlo.

— Está bien, me apunto. —respondí.

**Jasper Pov.**

_¿Edward?_

Le hablé a mi hermano en mi mente. El aludido volteó a verme.

_¿Por qué lo apoyas? ¿Qué te pasa?_

Pregunté extrañado. Hacía un minuto estaba fundamentando contra la idea de ir al parque de diversiones, y ahora lo aceptaba. Él se encogió de hombros y desvió su mirada hacia Emmett, que ahora sonreía ilusionado.

Y pude sentir la esperanza que emanaba mi hermano. De verdad quería hacer esto. ¿Era porque le hacía ilusión ir a un parque de diversiones, o simplemente quería pasar tiempo en familia?

Volteé a ver a Alice y me sorprendí al notar que apenas prestaba atención a la conversación. Y no estaba teniendo otra de sus visiones, así que, ¿qué le pasaba?

_¿Sabes que le pasa a Alice, Edward?_

Él negó con la cabeza levemente y yo copié su acción anterior, encogiéndome de hombros.

— Bueno, creo que puede ser más divertido que el pub. Solo no me hagan subirme a los autitos chocadores*— pedí a la vez que daba a entender que aceptaba la idea de Emmett.

— ¿Eso es demasiado para ti, hermanito? — preguntó Rosalie con burla.

— Sí, creo que lo de los autos es más lo tuyo. — respondí sonriente. — Aún así, me adhiero al plan. —

Emmett dio unos botes en su lugar antes de sonreír feliz.

— Rosie, Alice, ¿qué dicen? —

La rubia miró a Alice detenidamente sopesando su respuesta.

— ¿Qué más da? De todas formas iremos. —

Claro, Alice desde el principio sabía que no importaba cuanto nos quejáramos, aún así nuestro próximo destino sería el parque de atracciones, y por eso había actuado de esa forma tan desinteresada. Simplemente esperaba a que todos aceptaran la decisión ya tomada por Emmett.

— Si Alice lo dice… — fue la simple respuesta de Rosalie.

**Bella Pov.**

En cuanto escuché la propuesta de Emmett acepte. Siempre había querido ir a uno de esos lugares, pero era uno de mis más grandes secretos. Quiero decir, ¿Qué adolescente de diecisiete años sueña con ir a un parque de diversiones? ¿Ninguna?

Exacto.

Por lo que esta era una buena excusa, y además, me sentía un poco mal por como todos le hacían pasar su semana a Emmett. En vez de aceptar que tenían que hacer lo que él decía, y esperar a que les tocara a ellos, simplemente lo contradecían en todas sus decisiones y lo trataban de idiota.

— Bella, toda tu ropa está en la habitación de Edward. — el comentario de Alice me hizo salir de mis pensamientos.

Claro, antes de que yo siquiera pudiera recordar que necesitaba ropa para toda la semana que pasaría en casa de los Cullen, Alice ya se había adelantado y había ido a buscar a mi casa la mía.

O la suya, más bien.

En el momento que abrí el armario de Edward pude notar que ninguna de esas prendas era la que yo usaba usualmente. Eran todas aquellas blusas o vaqueros que Alice me había regalado y yo jamás había usado.

Bien, creo que podría soportarlo por una semana.

Luego de cambiarme, Edward y yo bajamos las escaleras hacía la sala, donde nos esperaba un gran revuelo.

— ¡No! ¡Me niego! — exclamaba Alice parada sobre uno de los sillones de la sala. Jasper estaba sentado tranquilamente en uno de los sofás individuales, sonriendo divertido.

Emmett era otro caso. Parado frente a Alice, aún cuando ella estaba parada en el gran sillón, le llevaba una cabeza, y la miraba desafiante.

— Digo que lo harás, y no hay discusión. —

— Y yo digo que no lo haré, y ¿sabes qué? Soy la psíquica de la familia, decidí que no lo haría, y no lo haré. Puedo verlo. —

Edward se adelantó un paso con los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho y una ceja levantada. Yo me limité a quedarme en mi lugar y soltar risitas al ver como Alice hundía su dedo indicé en el pecho de Emmett.

Definitivamente no entendía nada.

— ¿Ahora qué? —

— Emmett. — respondió Alice como si eso aclarara las cosas. Bien, quizá las aclaraba para Edward, un lector de mentes, pero yo seguía igual de perdida que antes.

— ¿Emmett? —

— Es un idiota. Eso es todo. —

Bien, eso no me ayudaba en nada. ¿Qué había pasado en esos diez minutos que habíamos subido?

— Oh, no es nada importante Bella, luego te cuento. —

Fruncí el seño ante la respuesta de Edward. Odiaba que me dejasen fuera de todo solo por ser humana. ¿No decían siempre que era como de la familia?_ ¡Pues trátenme como si lo fuera! _Chillaba una vocecita en mi mente.

Bufé bajito y asentí con la cabeza, aún cuando no estaba nada de acuerdo en que me dejara afuera de todo. Yo tenía la obligación de hacer lo que quisiera Emmett esta semana, y más adelante tendría la mía propia. Eso significaba que ya era parte de la familia, ¿cierto?

Edward tomó mi mano y me arrastró hacia el Volvo, y haciendo muestra de su caballerosidad, como siempre, abrió la puerta para mí.

Si no fuera tan perfecto lo odiaría.

Reí tontamente al saber que eso era imposible, me engañaba a mi misma pensando en aquello.

— ¿De que ríes? — preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Sabía que odiaba no poder meterse en mi mente y husmear en mis pensamientos.

— Ustedes tienen sus secretos, yo tengo los míos. —

Sonreí engreída, aún cuando no tenía ningún secreto y ellos sí —y estaba segura que era más de uno—ya que Edward no sabía aquello.

**Emmett Pov:**

— ¿Estarás dando tumbos todo el maldito camino? —

La voz de Rose me permitió saber que no le gustaba el plan para hoy, pero no me afligí.

— Es que, bebe, sabes bien que Alice estaba mintiendo y que sí va a hacer lo que le dije. — contesté feliz.

Sonreí alegre. Todo estaba saliendo según mi plan, mis hermanos sentían pena por las veces que me habían tratado de idiota, y ahora les iba a demostrar que tan equivocados había estado.

**Rosalie Pov:**

Gemí bajito, frustrada.

Emmett había estado actuando raro desde hoy en la mañana, cuando había escuchado a Bella y a Edward hablar en su habitación, y aunque le había preguntado decenas de veces cual era su extraño plan para hoy —porque sabía que una simple salida al parque de diversiones no era lo que tramaba— nunca me respondía la verdad.

"No es nada nena, solo me gusta esto de las experiencias humanas."

"En serio Rose, si tramara algo serías la primera en enterarte."

Aún así, conocía a mi marido y sabía cuando me mentía. Como también sabía cuando algo lo excitaba —además de mí— a tal grado.

No era estúpida, podía verlo tratar de contenerse la euforia, pero aún así de vez en cuando daba algún saltito en el asiento, feliz.

No sabía lo que tramaba, pero no iba a ser bueno.

**Alice Pov:**

Idiota, mil veces idiota. Eso es lo que era Emmett, un estúpido con la cabeza en el lugar equivocado.

Refunfuñé en mi asiento enojada.

— ¿Tan grave es? — preguntó Jasper tratando de suavizar mi ánimo. En cualquier momento saltaría del coche y le pegaría a alguien. A Emmett.

— Oh Jasper, tú mismo escuchaste lo que me pidió, ¿te parece poco? — mi respuesta exasperaba le resultó graciosa, ya que no pudo evitar reír.

— A mi no me pareció tan grave. —

Fruncí el ceño y resoplé.

¿No tan grave? Vaya compañero había elegido.

— Está bien Jasper, apoya a Emmett, ya sufrirás las consecuencias. —

Los tres lo harían, Emmett, Jasper y Edward, solo por confabularse en mi contra.

Lo pagarían.

* * *

><p><strong>Holaa! Ok, capítulo super corto, espero que les guste.<strong>

**Hablando de reviews, les aviso desde ya, solo voy a subir el próximo capítulo si llego a los cinco reviews, por que la lista de lectoras crece, pero pasó una semana y solo había conseguido 4 comentarios.**

**No quiero pedir demasiado, y creo que no lo hago. Pido un minuto de su tiempo para decirme si les gustó el capítulo, o incluso, para decirme si no les gustó. Acepto toda clase de criticas.**

**Por otro lado, ¿qué será lo que está tramando Emmett? Y ¿qué le habrá pedido a Alice? ¿qué piensan ustedes?**

**Si quieren pasarse por mi nueva historia llamada ¿It's worth saving me? podrán encontrarla en mis favoritos, ya que la subi a otra cuenta que tengo. Es una historia de misterio y obvio con romance, de Edward y Bella, si están interesadas, ya saben, son bienvenidas.  
><strong>

**Bueno, nuevamente, espero que les guste, y ya saben, reviews (L)**

**Besos y suerte, RosarioG. **


End file.
